Old School Days
by tributeforlife
Summary: Sherlolly Fluff sort of Kid!Lock a series of one shots each done in a different year of Sherlock and Mollys secondary school years together. (I suck at writing summerys) Please R&R constructive criticism welcomed (and probably needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Year 7**

Molly Hooper snuck glances at the boy next to her, he was tall, skinny and had thick, black, curly hair. She didn't know what it was about him, but the boy unnerved her. The boy turned around to look at her, unfortunately while she was looking.

"Yes?" He asked his voice was soft and expressionless. Molly turned a bright shade of pink.

"Hi," She said, trying to ignore how awkward it was "Erm… My names Molly Hooper"

"Nice to meet you Molly Hooper my name is Sherlock Holmes" The tall boy stuck out his hand and awkwardly Molly took it. It was a strange gesture, seeming very grown up and posh. Sherlock seemed to notice Molly's lack of experience and quickly ended the hand shake.

"What have you got first?" Sherlock asked, he was rather unconfutable, he wasn't used to making conversation with people outside his immediate family. Molly looked down at the freshly given out timetable.

"Erm… Set 1 Science"

"I have the same" Sherlock said looking at her still with the blank expression.

"Well then we'll get lost together" Molly said making a weak attempt at humour. Sherlock flashed her a smile that she would later find to be a rare occurrence.

What seemed about 10 minutes later they found the place, a medium sized classroom with a large collection of chemicals and tools that barley challenged his own at home. Sherlock sat down on one of the nearest benches and started to deduce the teacher. Married, but probably unhappily due the tan line that went (as for as Sherlock could tell underneath the ring). Probably having a long string of affairs. The teacher was maybe about 40, but trying to look younger due to the amount of makeup and some signs of cosmetic surgery, probably to keep herself attractive and 'on the market'. The teacher was surprised by their appearance meaning she was probably scatter brained and didn't have anything planned. Great Sherlock thought to himself. This will probably result in a simple experiment.

About what seemed like an hour later they found the place, a medium sized Lab filled with chemicals and tools that Molly had never seen. Despite the fact that he had pulled her around a lot and been mildly unpleasant, Molly took a seat next to Sherlock Holmes. She looked on at the teacher, who seemed nice, though her smile was a little excessive and looked very fake.

After the teacher (Mrs Woodbridge) had explained about lab safety she set them a basic experiment to do in pairs.

"Do you wanna go and get the Bunsen and the heat proof mat and I'll get the…" The boy next to her was paying very little attention to her. "Sherlock!" She almost shouted pushing him a little.

"Yes?" He asked sheepishly

"Do you have any idea what we're doing?" Sherlock considered it for a moment.

"No," He decided "I think I deleted it"

"Deleted it?" Molly asked confused and starting to walk off the get the equipment.

"Yes deleted it" Sherlock confirmed "I'm a genius you see but I only keep information that is needed"

"Well you need the information now" Molly pointed out trying to get Sherlock to take one of the pieces she was now laden with.

"Yes but I won't tomorrow" He pointed out. As they made their way back to the desk Sherlock started to stare at one of the girls.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked poking him

"You'd like her Molly" He said pointing at a ginger girl who was laughing madly

"You're both into reading and she's outgoing which would make a good counter for your very obvious shyness and your both rather clumsy,"

"I'm not cl…" Molly watched as a piece of her equipment fell off the desk and didn't finish her sentence.

"How did you know all that?" She asked instead, picking up the Bunsen burner

"Deduction," Sherlock told her simply

"You're weird" Molly decided

"How do you know that it's not the other way around, that you're not the weird ones?" Sherlock Asked. He had often used this line on bullies when they called him a freak (earning him an extra punch). But Molly just shrugged.

"Odds are against it" She said Sherlock thought about this for a while before saying

"I like you Molly Hooper" And finally helping her set up the experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 8 **

Sherlock had hoped that Mycroft wouldn't be home the day that Molly Hooper came over to work on her homework no such luck.

"Hello brother of mine" He said leaning over the two of them and the vast array of books spread out between them

"Home early Mycroft?" Sherlock asked coolly "Been smoking I see"

"You don't know that" Mycroft told him but he didn't sound too sure

"You stink of mouthwash Mycroft an obvious ruse to cover it up, mother will be upset, you promised her you'd stop" Sherlock stared at him for a little longer before saying "You know it's funny Mycroft smoking usually makes you loose weight but you seem to have out more on don't you to many…"

Sherlock's harsh observations had been stunted by Mycroft lifting him by his ankles and shaking him. Molly found herself amused by the scene as Sherlock (ever serious) begged to be put down.

"Promise you won't tell mother"

"I'm not promising anything"

"Promise or I swear to god I will sit on you"

"You'd probably break my ribs with your fat arse" Sherlock replied curtly

"Promise!"

"Fine I won't tell mother as long as you don't tease me about Molly" Sherlock said nodding at Molly

"Deal" Mycroft hissed in his brother's ear

"This is boring Molly, lets go take Red beard for a walk!" Sherlock said havin gotten bored of the maths that lay before him

"Ok" Molly agreed "But you really have to help me"

Sherlock groaned rudely

"It's easy" He ran off to get Red Beard leaving Molly to clean up the books, she took a glance at the door to see Mycroft leaving he tipped his top hat at Molly and said

"Nice to meet the girl my brother won't shut up about" And although on the outside he looked annoyed at his younger brothers rants, Molly could swear she heard an inside smile that made her cheeks go bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Year 9**

Molly Hooper sat staring at her maths book with her best friends Anna and Catharine.

"It's no use" Molly told her "I'll never get it" Anna shook her head at Molly her ginger fringe getting in her face.

"I don't understand why you don't ask Sherlock" Anna told her "He gets it better than I do" Molly looked down again at her maths book determined not to talk about it.

"Because whenever she ends up studying with him she always ends up staring at him the whole time" Catharine told Anna in a stage whisper.

"Shut up" Molly told her she could feel her face going bright red

"You like him" Anna said joining in on the teasing and giggling.

"No I… No I don't" Molly lied "He's really weird and, and a freak and that thing he does where he 'deduces' you that's just weird, and hes so annoying and mean. I mean would it hurt him to say thank you now and again, god…" Molly stopped and looked at her friends faces, they looked shocked, but weren't looking at her instead they were looking behind her.

"You left your Jumper and my house last night" Sherlock told her curtly handing her a faded grey jumper. He then span on his heels and walked off at a brisk pace. Just as he did the bell went.

"Sherlock wait!" Molly yelled and began to run after him, her jumper stuffed in her bag.

"Go away!" Sherlock told her

"No!"

"Caring is not an advantage" Sherlock told no one in particular Molly chased him all the way out of the school and out to the river that ran nearby.

She slowly edged up to the hunched over boy. The rushing water did little to drown out the sobbing coming from him, it was weird hearing them coming from a boy who was usually so unemotional.

"Sherlock I'm sorry" Molly told him "I just don't like teasing"

"You don't mind when I do it" Sherlock said still sobbing "Or at least I thought you didn't"

"No Sherlock I don't I'm so, so sorry"

"Me to" Sherlock said calming down "I know that I'm not the nicest person but I just thought that maybe… I finally had a friend"

"I am you friend" Molly reassured him "All friends get mad at each other sometimes like that time I got mad at Catharine for… well that's not worth getting into again" She smiled weakly at him.

"I got you a present" He said "It's in your jumper" Molly opened up the bag and shook her jumper to find a neatly wrapped parcel inside. Carefully she unwrapped it and found a necklace she had been looking at when she went into town with Anna.

"How did you?"

"I was told I should have gotten you a birthday present" Sherlock shrugged

"Who told you that?"

"Mycroft"

"Sherlock it was my birthday a month ago" Molly told him amused

"Yes but I didn't get you anything, and Mycroft said I should and he's always right so I called Anna and asked her what you'd like and she told me this so" He pointed at it "Here it is" Molly laughed while putting it on. She pulled Sherlock into an awkward hug. Awkward because Sherlock just hung there limp. But for once Molly didn't care, after all how could you expect Sherlock to be _that_ sweet in one day?


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 10**

Molly Hooper walked into form, her canvas bag banging against her knee, she opened the door to see Sherlock sitting in their usual seat. She smiled, she hadn't seen him since the Christmas party his parents had invited her and her friends to. He didn't return it, but it was Sherlock. He never did.

"Hi" He said awkwardly

"Hey" Molly said sitting down she was still smiling like some insane idiot, she told herself to calm down.

"You've changed your perfume" Sherlock commented, Molly blushed slightly but her smile was all together gone, didn't he like it? But he was noticing her, then again she was his friend but what if… Molly noticed she hadn't said anything and looked back at Sherlock desperate.

"Well, I Erm… Yes" Molly somehow found the right phrase in the jumbled up mess that was her mind "I got it for Christmas"

"Well its Erm… lovely"

"Thank you" Molly felt heat rushing to her face, Sherlock must think she was naturally this colour.

"Listen Molly do you want to go and Erm…" Sherlock searched for the right words Mollys heart leapt, this was it he was finally going to do it "Check out this murder? Mycroft said he'd give us a lift and I know a guy on the squad," Molly's heart dropped so far she wasn't sure if it was ever going to stop. Disappointment washed over her and she forced a smile and told him sure. She was not going on a date with Sherlock Holmes as she had always wanted to.

Sherlock's heart left so far up he didn't know if it was ever going to stop. Anticipation washed over him and he had to force a straight face. She had said yes! This was it he was going on a date with Molly Hooper just as he always wanted.

"I'll pick you up at seven" He told her

Molly saw the black car arrive outside her house at 6.57 and 7 on the dot the doorbell wrung. Moly let her mother get it, she was not that exited to go and look at some murder.

"Molly it's for you" Her mother told her as if she didn't already know. Sighing Molly got up from her coursework and pulled herself to the door.

"Hey" She was greeted by a well groomed Sherlock with (Molly swore she saw) a packet of cigarettes poking out his jean pocket. Molly smiled to herself.

"See you mum" She said waving at her mother.

"Not to late Molly"

"Mum Sherlock's brother has connections if we went missing we'd be found quick enough" Her mother laughed weakly and shut the door.

"Smoking Sherlock?" She asked slyly

"What?" He asked playing the innocent

"You stink of mouthwash Sherlock an obvious ruse to cover it up" Sherlock stared at her confused she tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing "I can see them in your pocket you idiot"

"I'm holding them for Mycroft, I've never had one" Sherlock told her proudly.

"You'll just have to give them back to him then won't you" Molly told him still teasing.

"But they help me think" Sherlock complained

"How would you know if you've never had one?" Molly asked and Sherlock smiled at her having been caught out. "Seriously though, those things will kill you"

Molly clambered into the car with a rather ruffled Sherlock.

"Greetings Miss Hooper" Mycroft said in his thickly southern accent Molly smiled.

"The same to you Mr Holmes" She said imitating his accent.

"That's sir now" Mycroft told her proudly as he set the car into motion.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you Molly, Mycroft got knighted," though he was checking his phone Molly sensed him roll his eyes "He's now Sir Holmes of fat arses" He told her smiling smugly at his brother. Molly smiled back at him holding back giggles.

"When did you get knighted?" Molly asked Mycroft not in the mood for a Holmes brother's war.

"Just last Saturday" Mycroft told her "Sherlock was very upset, he wanted to miss double physics with Mr Shuttleworth"

"It is a shame" Sherlock told his brother "You're so inconvenient, a knighthood was sure to get me out of his boring lessons and more importantly the test we had to do,"

"Here it is then" Mycroft told them pulling up the car

"Thanks for the lift" Molly said politely

"Au revoir Miss Hooper"

"Choi Sir Holmes" Molly yelled as the car drove off. Sherlock frowned at her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" Sherlock said (though it was something) He casually walked over to the police line, Molly following quickly to keep up with his long strides.

"Lastrade?" He yelled out in a questioning voice. A young woman walked over to them. She looked at Sherlock with distaste and greeted him.

"Freak" She said nodding her head. Both Sherlock and Molly flinched remembering the years of torment and bulling Sherlock had endured.

"Where's Lastrade?" Sherlock asked coolly. The woman went over to get him and the two of them went inside. That was the first time Molly Hooper ever saw a dead body. It was also the day the Molly decided she wanted to be a pathologist

* * *

**A/N: Hey probably not going to be updating for a while because My rooms a tip I'm in a show in 3 weeks and have been swamped with homework (stupid teachers not letting me write grrr) so I put this one up quick please R/R constructive criticism probably needed!**

**Thanks to: Aviatress, , WhoNeedsTheLimelight, apedarling, ginganinja1999- for following**

**Dark Jacky, (again so super thanks) kim aren- for favorites **

**and consultingat221b for reviewing**

**You guys really made my day :) I was super Happy because of you guys!**

**Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mooolllyy" Sherlock moaned, Molly didn't look up from her maths book and continued to tap her pencil against it was she always did when she couldn't figure things out.

"Booorrredd"

"Then Stuudddyy" Molly told him in the same moany voice, Sherlock rolled his eyes. Molly was so ignorant about some things.

"My brother can get me into any university I want" He told her simply "I don't need to study" Molly groaned at her friends half arsedness.

"Well then help me" She told him "How do you do this?" She pointed to a particularly hard Maths question.

"Mycroft likes you" Sherlock told her in an of hand way. Molly rolled her eyes, sometimes she swore Sherlock was actually a five year old.

"Yes" She told him simply

"He could probably get you into any university as well"

"Sherlock if you're not going to study then why did you invite me over to 'help' me?" Molly asked Sherlock irritated. Sherlock turned slightly pink in his pale cheeks.

"Well I was erm, wondering erm, who you were going to prom with?"

"No one, why?"

"Well I was erm" Sherlock grasped some self-confidence from no where "Do you wanna go with me?"

"As friends?" Molly asked, she didn't want to be the subject of another of Sherlock's 'I like you' jokes. All those times he'd dragged her on crime scenes and complimented her so she would let copy her homework. Sherlock however was mildly disappointed.

"Yeah… Yeah as friends…"

* * *

**Its a short chapter but there will be a second part :)**

**I know I said I wasn't gonna update for a while but I had a rubbish day and needed to cheer myself up.**

**Thanks to-** **Aviatress for reviewing!**

** Dark Jacky, ,** **kim aren,vlad980- for following**

**superwholockian7437,ginganinja1999,apedarling,WhoNeedsTheLimelight, ,Aviatress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Year 11 part 2**

Sherlock stared at the stairs impatiently, he was longing for one of the cigarettes he had hid away in his pocket but knew Molly's parents would not approve. He heard yet more giggling upstairs (what could be so funny?) before Molly came down. Sherlock couldn't help but stare. The girl he had only ever seen in an unflattering school uniform or messy jeans and T-shirts was wearing a deep blue, sleeveless dress. Sequins where sewn on in a pattern like way so the dress sparkled and shone. Molly shot him a pink lipstickey smile.

Molly's hair and been twisted into an elegant bun and her makeup was flattering to say the least. Sherlock deduced that this had taken a long time. He was surprised at one the words that came into his mind as he stared at his Molly Hooper, beautiful. Molly laughed sweetly as she saw Sherlock staring. Sherlock never realised how sweet her laugh was, like church bells chiming in a summer breeze.

"Deducing me Mr Holmes?" Molly said still laughing, as were Anna and Catharine who had come over to help each other get ready. Sherlock shot Molly a rare smile.

"Indeed Miss Hooper, I have deduced you look fine this very evening" Sherlock told her getting into the game, but he meant it. Molly turned a bright shade of pink causing her friends to laugh at her even more. As soon as they got outside Sherlock asked

"Is it OK if I smoke?" Molly rolled her eyes as Sherlock took out a cigarette and they made their way toward the car. Molly hoped that this would be the best night of her life.

* * *

**A/N- Another short chapter hope you liked. Thanks to every one who reviewed it was much appreciated, please review again it would make me so happy! Thank you to everyone who followed as well !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Year 12**

"Sherlock where have you been?" Molly demanded, "I haven't seen you in days, weeks even," Her voice started to crack. She hated this. Sherlock had changed so much since they had started collage, he was thinner than ever, even less responsive, and rarely seen. Sherlock shrugged. Molly felt tears start to stream down her face, Sherlock stared at her expressionless.

"I can't, I can't do it anymore" She told him and promptly turned on her heels and ran to stop Sherlock from seeing her cry.

Molly was curled up in her quilt watching a Friend's marathon when her phone beeped. Ignoring it she curled further up around her pillow. She laughed weakly trying to stop the tears from streaming back down her face. She was somewhat glad her parents were out on some kind of weekend thing, they would only ask what was wrong and Molly wasn't in the mood to talk about it. She buried her face into the fluffy pillow as her phone continued to beep.

"Urrghhh WHAT?" Molly yelled at her phone, she was NOT in the mood.

_Its Sherlock, There's a black car outside get in_

_MH_

_Molly get in the car_

_MH_

_Molly I will send people in after you_

_MH_

Molly peered out of the window to see a worried Mycroft climbing aggressively out of the car. She signalled at him to get back in and grabbed her phone and then her coat off a nearby peg.

"What does he want?" She asked through an open window.

"Please Molly just get in the car," A please, Molly thought this must be serious. Slowly she got into the car and it quickly drove off.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked in a small voice. She was scared, she had never seen Mycroft this upset before. The man, usually so in control of his emotions, was literally steaming.

"I found out where my dear brother has been all this time," Mycroft told her flatly.

"Where?" Molly asked, she was confused.

"91 Lake Street" Mycroft told her. Molly didn't know it until she saw it, the local drug house.

"He'll be upstairs" Mycroft told her

"I… wait what?" Molly was speechless "I have to go…"

"In there" Mycroft told her simply.

"Why can't, you? Or one of your minions or, or…" Molly was desperate, she couldn't go in there, she just couldn't, she wasn't mentally strong enough to get Sherlock to leave. He didn't trust her enough. Mycroft was his brother surely they would be more chance of him being able to get Sherlock to move.

"It would look suspicious, cause Sherlock to run, a girlfriend looking for her boyfriend is common place in 91 Lake Street, and Sherlock trusts you, he would trust you with his life," Mycroft told her. Molly nodded and awkwardly made her way out of the car and toward the run down building.

"Sherlock?" She called a worried edge in her voice. There were passed out sloppily dressed people everywhere "Sherlock?" She called out desperately making her way up the creaking stairs. "Oh my god" She whispered when she saw him. Curled up in a tight ball, a loose black hoodie acting as his only cover. Molly ran over to him and shook him violently. What if they were too late?

"Molleh" Sherlock asked groggily.

"It's me Sherlock, It's Molly" Molly reassured him. "Your brothers outside he… he…" Molly couldn't finish before she broke into tears. Sherlock pulled her into a strong hug as she continued to cry.

"Molly, it's OK, I'm OK" He told her, still groggy. He held her face in-between his long willowy fingers and looked her in the eye. "I'm going to clean up, for you I promise." He told her and pulled her face towards hers and kissing her softly.

Molly felt like she was flying. This was it, she had finally kissed Sherlock Holmes. Her head spun as she led him to the car. Sherlock Holmes passed out in the car journey to the hospital, when he awoke he remembered nothing of his promise or his kiss Molly was broke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Year 12**

"Molly wait…"

"You promised Sherlock!"

"I know but I…"

"You promised me you'd be there"

"I was…"

"Where you so busy you couldn't call, or text? I waited there for an hour,"

"Molly let me make it up to you"

"How what are you going to do?"

"Let me take you out to dinner"

"No Sherlock the last time you said you'd take me out to dinner you deleted it and I was stuck waiting for you all night,"

"Ok, Ok then come with me to Florida tomorrow, Mycroft will pay for your seat he's loaded, please Molly" He gave her the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"I, I can't I have to pack for university"

"Please Molly, after you go we might never see each other again,"

"I'll write Sherlock, and come and visit"

"It won't be the same" Sherlock moaned like a small child "Please Molly just give me this chance to make it up to you, come to Florida with me, it's the last chance we'll get before your busy again"

"Ok Sherlock,"

"What?" He had expected more of a fight than this.

"I'll go with you"

"This is the last time we'll ever be at school together" Sherlock commented

"Your right" Molly said "I've got to go and say goodbye to Anna, see you at?"

"7, I'll pick you up" Sherlock gave her a rare smile

"Goodbye Sherlock"

* * *

**That was the last chapter :( Think I'm gonna do a sequel just because I loved writing this so much! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed because you made me keep writing :)**


End file.
